The Great Christmas Tree Hunt
by LiveLaughDreamInspire
Summary: "Before she could stop herself, she bent over and picked up some snow, quickly compacting it into a ball before launching it at him. It hit him square in the chest. Her mouth fell open as he looked down at his jacket and then back up at her. What was it about him that made her feel like a twelve year old? Whatever, it's not like she was about to apologize." Christmasy one-shot.


**Authors Note – Hey guys. So I'm a major ship whore and have become obsessed with this ship Koroline and I regret nothing! **

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters in it, I just like playing with them.**

* * *

With her hands on her hips Caroline surveyed the large evergreen trees with a frown on her face. None of them were right. Okay, maybe she was a slight perfectionist but its Christmas time! And Caroline has taken it upon herself to bring the Christmas spirit to Mystic Falls.

It's been a hell of a year, well if she was looking at it rationally; it's been a hell of a life. But Caroline has never been one to dwell on the negative. Her friends needed something good, _she_ needed something. She refused to believe that immortality was just an eternity of attacks and pain and waiting for the next big threat to blow up every bit or normalcy they seemed to get.

"I think there may actually be smoke coming out of your ears, darling." A voice came from behind her, she tried to refrain from groaning.

"Funny. Maybe you should go find a comedy club in a city far, far away." Caroline retorted. Not even sparing a glance at the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"Always so _feisty_," Kol drawled, sounding amused. Caroline heard the crunch of snow as he came closer. "You know that only makes me want you more,"

She rolled her eyes, turning her head to finally look at him. "You don't want me, you're just bored." She commented with a shrug before continuing her stroll down the path. There were trees on both sides of her, lined up in even lines, she attempted to look at them all without stopping or slowing her pace.

"You should give yourself more credit, sweetheart." Kol responded as he easily kept up with her stride, she glared over at him.

"I'm not your sweetheart." She said offhandedly, her gaze now glued to the line of trees. Why won't he just leave her alone?

"Why, because you're my brothers?" Caroline's head whipped towards him and she saw the smug smirk on his face.

"_No_." Caroline spoke firmly. "Because it's both degrading and a term of endearment so there's no reason why you of all people should be using it."

He didn't seem to have a response, but she knew he was still there. She snuck a peak at him to see that he was wearing a strange expression.

"You truly are the most curious woman." He muttered, meeting her eyes, and Caroline could have sworn she was looking at a different person. But just as fast as it came, it was gone and his usual smirk appeared. "Sorry, _love_. I'll do better next time."

Caroline scoffed at him and turned back around and walked away from him. At this point not even bothering with the evergreens around her.

"So, what are we looking for, darling?"

She stops dead in her tracks and turns back around to find him standing incredibly close to her. She takes a step back and he smirks.

"_We_ are not doing anything. _You_ are going to stop with the stupid pet names and leave me alone. Having one Original brother stalking me is quite enough, thank you." She huffs out, glaring at him.

He stares at her for a moment before breaking out into a grin, a chuckle escaping his lips. It only proves to make her even more infuriated. Caroline crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing," Kol's grin widens and she's practically seething. "You're just so adorable when you're angry." He shakes his head, probably in an attempt to hide his smile like she couldn't already see it.

Caroline narrows her eyes at him. "Goodbye," She turns around on her heel and storms off, attempting to harness enough self-control to not walk back and punch him.

"My apologies, Miss Forbes, you just resemble an angry kitten when you're pissed." Kol called from behind her, it didn't sound like he moved, she literally growled.

"Fuck off, Mikaelson!" She yelled back, startling a woman and her granddaughter. The old lady glared at her as she covered the child's ears and scurried off. She attempted to apologize to the woman and the child but it was no use. Kol was laughing behind her, closer now and she stomped off faster. She never got this infuriated with Klaus or Damon.

Caroline stalked off towards the parking lot, completely giving up on her tree hunting mission. She wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit much anymore.

"Alright, alright." There was a hand on her arm, turning her around. "You're right, I'm bored and you're entertaining. Not to mention you don't like being alone and we're really killing two birds with one stone here, so let's go back to staring at trees, yeah?"

"Was that your attempt at an apology?" She asked a little amused. Her anger left her just as fast as it seemed to come to her.

"Yes." He nodded, a smile lighting up his face. "How's it working?"

Caroline shakes her head, "Terribly. And we're looking for a good Christmas tree." She informs him, pulling her arm out of his grip as she heads back to the lines of trees. She half expected him to leave when she gave in but he fell into step besides her, she looked up at him and noticed his eyes were focused on the trees. Huh, maybe he would be a bit of a help after all. She went back to judging the trees.

"Why do you need a Christmas tree?" He asked suddenly, breaking her concentration.

"Because you can't have Christmas without a Christmas tree, it's like a rule." She explains, "Plus the tree decorating is my favorite part."

"Why bother at all?" He asks curiously, looking over at her. "No one around here seems much into the Christmas cheer." Kol replied with a shrug. Was she actually having a normal conversation with him?

"That's the best thing about Christmas - you can bring the cheer to them."

"Talking from experience, love, Christmas isn't a miracle worker." He said seriously and she wondered what the story was behind that, but didn't ask. She had no right to pry, but she wanted to kick herself for being even the slightest bit interested.

"It can be if it has the right people working for it." She responded confidently, stopping in front of a large tree. "How about this one?" She asked turning towards him. He was staring at her, a weird look in his eyes almost like he was seeing her for the first time. Kol tore his eyes from her and looked up at the tree, she followed suit, grinning up at it.

Kol snorted. "Where are you putting it? Grand Central Station?" Her smile fell, maybe she dreamed too big.

"Fine, let's keep looking," Caroline was determined, she was going to find the perfect tree and make everything better. She had too. They kept walking, turning down another aisle of trees. She stopped in front of another one. If she put it by the fireplace in the boarding house it would be the perfect height, she cocked her head to the side examining it.

"Too scrawny," Kol spoke up next to her, she had almost forgotten he was there. She rolled her eyes and looked back at it. She frowned, he was right.

They kept moving, there weren't many people around them and she nodded along to the Christmas music playing from the speakers attached to the light posts. She soon found another one to consider, it was smaller than the others but it was still pretty.

"How did we go from Grand Central Station to Smurfs village?" He taunted next to her and she frowned as she turned back to him, putting her hands on her hips angrily.

"Okay, you've turned down every one I considered. Were you even planning on being helpful or was this just some exercise for you to work on your asshole skills? Why don't you just go home and annoy people who might actually like you or go find your own god damn-"

"That one," Kol said, effectively cutting her off mid-rant, pointing in the direction behind her. She whirled around and gasped at the tree, it was perfect.

She turned back to him. "What if I don't like that one?"

"You do," He said smugly.

"No, I don't."

"You're getting that one." He stated simply, walking passed her to the worker who just seemed to appear beside it. _You've got to be kidding me_.

"No!" She yelled stubbornly. "I don't want that one!"

He turned back to her grinning, his arms spread out wide as he continued walking backwards. "Too bad, that's the one I'm buying you."

"I don't want-" She started before the words he just said registered. "Wait what?" Caroline yelled, hurrying after him. Kol had already turned back towards the tree and started jogging, at human pace, towards the worker. "You're not buying me anything!" She called racing after him.

She got there just in time to see him shoving money into the man's waiting hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir," The guy said before hurrying off, counting the no doubt, incredibly large sum of money.

"There, got you a tree. Mission accomplished." He said with a smirk, pointing up to the tree. "Christmas is saved!" He yelled in a fake enthusiastic voice. She glowered at him.

"You suck."

"Now, now, love, I believe that's your job." He sing-songed and before she could stop herself, she bent over and picked up some snow, quickly compacting it into a ball before launching it at him. It hit him square in the chest.

Her mouth fell open as he looked down at his jacket and then back up at her. What was it about him that made her feel like a twelve year old? Whatever, it's not like she was about to apologize.

"I'd run if I were you, sweetheart." He had a wicked gleam in his eye as he bent over and she didn't need to be told twice. Caroline took off running, jumping through the trees, trying to put as many rows of them between the two of them as fast she could. It took all of about a minute before she was hit in the back with something, she didn't have to guess to know that it was. She kept running though, trying to stick to human speed because there were still humans around.

She ducked down and avoided another one, and while she was down she grabbed some more snow and threw it behind her, praying it actually hit him. Her feet hit pavement as she darted across the street, running into the woods, ignoring the sounds of honking since she probably cut some poor guy off. As soon as she broke through the first line of trees, she picked up the pace, running at full vampire speed. Somewhere between the evergreens and the oaks Caroline started laughing.

She let out a cry as she was hit from the side. The force of it was enough to send her stumbling into a tree. She hit the trunk, _hard_, and a pile of snow fell from the branches above her and on top of them. She whipped the snow out of her eyes, she could feel his body shaking with laughter on top of her, his arms wrapped around her waist and she realized it was _him_ that plowed into her from the side.

"Get off me, dick." She groaned, pushing at his chest, he stopped laughing but he still had a huge grin on his face. His eyes twinkling with amusement and he wouldn't let up his grip on her.

"That was fun, wanna go again?" Kol asked, ruffling her hair and causing the snow in it to fly everywhere. "You look cute with white hair." He added with a grin before unwrapping one of his arms from her, she sat up some, thinking he was getting up off her.

Kols hand shot out quicker than any humans could and hit the tree trunk again. She let out a shriek as more snow fell on top of her. He laughed even louder, the sound echoing through the forest around them.

"I hate you." Caroline grunted, kicking and pushing at him, trying to get him off her and hoping she might manage to kick him in the balls while she was at it.

His hand went from the tree to her hair again and he curled a piece of white-blonde hair around his finger. "I hate you too, sweetie." He teased with a soft smile, and she didn't think either one of them meant it, the realization startling her.

"Seriously, Kol, get off." She said exasperated, falling back against the tree, giving up on her effort to get him off her herself. Baby vamp strength was no match for an Original. His eyes met hers and she froze, he really did have beautiful eyes. His hand stilled in her hair as she leaned up towards him, her hands clenching in the snow beside her. Their faces were like an inch apart and Caroline had no clue what was going on. His eyes trailed from hers to her lips and back again as he leaned in and she broke out of her trance and brought her hands up from her sides, shoving the snow right in his face.

Kol sputtered and she used the opportunity to wiggle herself out from under him and ran again. Giggling as she took off back the way they came, following the faint sound of Christmas music. Her feet hit the pavement for half a second before something grabbed her waist and pulled her back in behind the forest line.

Caroline kept laughing as she felt her back hit another tree and Kol himself looked like he was trying to fight a smile. "That wasn't very nice." He scolded her, and she smiled.

"Never claimed to be nice, now did I?" She asked playfully, watching in amusement as his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Alright but if you're not going to be nice then that means I don't have to play nice." He smirked as he braced his hands beside her head. The smile fading from her face as her breathing picked up, his body caved into hers and her eyes widened. She could feel his breath on her as she closed her eyes, not completely sure what was coming over her. His lips just barely gazed hers, she wasn't sure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away but before she got to make a decision a voice broke out across the clearing.

"Caroline!" Her eyes flew open, immediately recognizing Elena's voice. Her hands were already working on trying to push Kol back and he let out a groan before rocking back on his feet and turning his head to look at the intruders.

Caroline peered around him and saw Elena gaping accompanied by Elijah who seemed to just be glaring at Kol. She tried to get out of Kol's grasp but he wasn't releasing his hold on her and for a solid minute no one said anything.

"Kol, please untangle yourself from Miss Forbes and come here. Niklaus has requested our presence and you're well aware of how short lived his temper is." No one missed the double meaning. The brothers stared at each other, a silent face off, before Kol let out a sigh.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart." His breath was at her ear so low, she didn't even think Elijah heard it and then he let go of her and backed off, fixing his jacket as he strode by Elijah and out of the small clearing. Caroline's eyes stayed glued to his retreating form as Elijah followed him and in a matter of seconds they were both completely out of sight.

"Et em." Her eyes snapped to Elena who was standing there with her arms crossed, eyebrows raised, clearly waiting for some kind of explanation. _Ah, fuck_. She gave her best friend a small smile.

"I found us a Christmas tree!"

* * *

**A/N – So what do you guys think? I'm keeping it as a one shot now but I'm thinking of extending it to a short christmasy fic if you all like it! :)**

**There's also more Koroline drabbles on my tumblr – queencarebear **


End file.
